Heroes in the Making
by Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur
Summary: The team meet 13 years prior to the fight in Manhattan, and they're trying to work their way through life. Learning as the years pass and come to find that friends drift apart, and life isn't as cut and dry like people make it seem. Though it ends up crafting the team we now know as the Avengers. High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, thanks for sticking with me on my long leave. I haven't been in the mood to write recently, having a lot of upcoming problems in my life that needed my full attention but I appreciate all the views on my stories regardless. This is a new Avengers story, and it might be confusing at first, but it's my goal to get the plot in there and make it flow.

It's an AU, but besides the team being younger they will still form the Avengers, and become hero's, all in due time. I am also trying my best to stick to both the movie and comic pasts with adding my own little twists to make the story more interesting. Hope you like it, and if you don't that's okay let me know either way, I'll write more if you guys leave your ideas and input.

I would like to thank Doppler Effect, and 000janedoe000 for both looking it over and giving me advice on it.

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER 14, 2000 2:47 AM<strong>

Tony tilted his head, looking over the blueprint for a new prototype he had come up with. He shifted the lamp on the desk so he could see better and grabbed a pencil from the floor, making notes as he tapped his foot to the Led Zeppelin sound track coming from his head phones. The rest of the room was dark, and to his right there were two beds, night stands to accompany them, and another desk parallel to his. A phone sitting on the empty bed ringed, and Tony didn't acknowledge it, putting his back to the rest of the room as he tried to focus on his project.

Steve groaned from his bed, "Stark, answer your phone."

"I can't hear you, Rogers, listening to kickass rock - not that you would know anything about good music - and I am however currently on a breakthrough. Let it go to voicemail, college offers can wait till next week," Tony ranted loudly not looking at Steve as he grabbed a screwdriver from the desk and starting tinkering with a part of his project.

Steve sighed and got out of bed, throwing the covers off he went across the room to grab Tony's phone. He winced at the light, and sound as it ringed again, reading the caller ID. "It's Barton," Steve said, squinting at the clock and seeing it was barely three in the morning - he didn't have time, not to mention the patience for whatever this was about.

"Tell him I'm busy, and if he's dying, could you go grab him?" Tony said, unconcerned while he glanced over his shoulder as Steve sighed at his answer and hit accept on the phone.

"Barton - Stark is working on one of his... toys again, and is too busy to answer his phone. He also wants to let you know that whatever project he's trying to complete before the deadline is more important than your life. Now, why are you calling so early in the morning? If you say anything about police, I'm hanging up and leaving your ass in jail," Steve spoke into the phone, walking over towards Tony.

_"Tell Stark he's a dick, and I need one of you to help us out. Obviously I'm not important enough for Bruce either, because he won't answer me. And no I'm not in jail, Rogers, who do you take me for?" _Clint's voice came from the other line.

"A punk that needs manners. Tell Stark that yourself," Steve said as he sat the phone on the edge of the desk and put it on speaker. He yanked the earphones out of Tony's ears and motioned to the phone.

"What's up, Barton?" Tony asked, changing his screwdriver for a hammer.

"_Stark, you're a dick_," he deadpanned, muttering something too low for them to hear.

Steve leaned against the wall, crossing his arms thinking. "What did you mean by help _us_ out?" he asked, looking at Tony in confusion.

"If Bruce is with you, I'm going to be pissed; he said he had to study for his Biology final. Couldn't help me with my project, but he can go out drinking with you. I see where my friendship lies with you, Barton. Didn't even ask if I wanted to come along," Tony scoffed, getting out of his chair and crossing the room to grab his first edition StarkPad.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "Clint, if you've been out drinking - I don't even know how to respond to that. It's finals week for Christ sake! Not to mention that fact that it's against the law for you to drink."

"_That doesn't stop Tony,"_ Clint pointed out, and Steve shot Tony a look and the genius shrugged, sitting back down. "_You two banter way too much; just stop talking for a second, if I knew it was going to take this long I would have taken the roof. Steve, by us I mean me and Natasha-"_

"Natasha and I," Tony interrupted squinting at what he had found before turning his tablet around to get a better look at the picture. "Why is she with you, I thought you two weren't dating?"

_"We aren't_," Clint growled, _"Just like you and Pepper aren't dating, though I can't say the same about Steve and Peggy."_

Steve blushed, and Tony whistled lowly, "Remind me to ask how you found out about that, because he hasn't told me anything."

"My love life isn't any of your two's business in the first place," Steve snapped, straightening out his white wife beater. "So, Barton, if you're not in jail…. where are you and Natasha? Why would you need Stark's help so much anyway?"

_"Standing outside your room actually, well more like five and a half feet to the left since there's a dumpster in the way. We need you to let us in, you're the only one I could get a hold of, Pepper wouldn't answer either, and I didn't bother calling any of the other's since they're all cranky when they wake up in the middle of the night, something about, obnoxious banter that could wait until morning. We would stay out here, really, but considering Natasha's board advisor is a bitch and room checks them in the night, she needs to be up there in seven minutes_," Clint said.

"You're outside?" Steve asked, opening the window, and looking down.

Tony grabbed the phone turning it off speaker, and moved over to the window, sticking his head out, "Hey Clint, Natalie."

_"It's Natasha, Stark_," she said through Clint's phone, and he could see even from how far they were up that she was glaring at him. Tony smirked, and Steve took the phone, not wanting to yell and wake up security.

"What are you guys doing? Never mind the explanation can wait until you get in here, better yet - how are you going to get up here?" he asked as they were three floors up.

"_Climb,"_ Natasha said, taking off her shoes.

"Wait, let me tape this, first – not to mention most likely last - time I'll see Natalie scaling the boarding house in a tight dress. Did I mention how flattering you look, no wonder Barton took you out past curfew," Tony said, grabbing the phone from Steve.

"_Shove it Stark_," Natasha said as she hiked up her dress and held her heels with one hand.

Clint came behind her, as she grabbed the ladder and pulled herself up. "_Fuck off, Stark. We're going up the fire escape, genius, your room is the closest to it_," Clint said as he started climbing, disconnecting their call.

Tony moved back as they came up, tossing his phone on his bed. Steve opened the window wider and helped Natasha inside. She landed barefoot on the wooden floor as Clint came in after her. Sighing, Natasha set her heels down and pushing her hair out of her eyes as she undid the long curls.

"So, not dating?" Tony asked again, looking at the clothing they both wore. It wasn't too fancy based on anything in Tony's opinion, but he knew Barton only owned t-shirts and jeans, and he'd never seen Natasha in a dress that nice before.

"Not dating, Stark," Natasha confirmed as Steve closed the window and locked it, shutting the blinds too. "I'll see you guys later, I have to get back to my room before Hill finds me out of bed."

The three boys said their goodbyes as Natasha slipped out of the room into the dark hallway back to the girl's dormitories. Steve turned to Clint, and Tony sat on his bed, bored of his project now. He would much rather know how Clint knew Steve and Peggy were dating.

"Where were you two at? And why did you have to go out tonight. You do realize finals are still this week and tomorrow is Monday?" Steve said sitting on his bed motioning for Clint to take the rolly chair.

"Today is actually Monday," Tony corrected Steve, holding his hands up a bit when the older boy sent him a look. "Just putting it out there," he added.

"Yes, thank you Stark - now Barton, why did you take Natasha out on a Monday when you know we all have finals?" Steve asked, looking over at the blond.

Clint sighed, "If I knew you were going to chew me out for bothering you, I wouldn't have made an effort to get a hold of Stark." He loosened his shirt collar by undoing the top button, running his hands through his hair he glanced at Tony while the genius talked.

"Why didn't Brucie answer? I would have thought he'd be up studying or finishing a project," Tony said, thinking out loud.

Clint shook his head, "Said he was going to bed at eleven, he's been up all weekend studying."

"Not everyone puts off assignments like you do Stark," Steve said, looking at the clock once more, "Are we going to get any sleep before our finals?"

"Not likely," Tony pointed out. "I am also not the only one that procrastinates. Barton here does too, all the time. He gets Pepper to help him edit the papers he writes. I am actually quite hurt that she would help you, since she flat out refuses to even look at my homework." Tony spread his legs out in front of him, making a mental reminder to change into a clean pair of jeans before taking his first final in a few hours.

"Perhaps it's because he asks her to look over his homework, and doesn't demand that she do it for him?" Steve guessed, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"I don't demand—"

Tony cut himself off as the doorknob turned slightly, and clicked before opening slowly. Clint had already moved, pushing the chair back to the desk, turned the lamp off and slid down the wall. Steve had quickly lay down, throwing the blanket over his head. The room was too dark to see who came in, but they closed the door quietly. The only noise following was Tony and Steve's breathing.

A light came from a flashlight, lighting up Bruce's face.

"Fuck, Bruce, way to give us a heart attack," Tony replied upon seeing his friend, he relaxed a bit. "I thought you were Coulson, we don't need another detention."

Bruce moved to the middle of the room, his small flashlight continuing to light up his face along with the ceiling, as well as reflecting off his glasses, "If you don't want another detention than I suggest you two stop talking so loud. Betty texted me and said Natasha just got in, which she found out from Pepper, so at least she knows to be quiet while lights are supposed to be out. What are you two doing, celebrating before finals are over?" Bruce asked shifting in his pajama pants and t-shirt.

"Not exactly, Tony would if he didn't have to finish his project for today," Steve said, sitting up but keeping the blankets around his waist.

"We weren't talking that loud, blame Barton for that one. None of this would have happened if he didn't decide to bring his girlfriend out after dark," Tony said.

"She's not my girlfriend, Stark," Clint said from where he was sitting.

Bruce jumped, "Don't scare me like that," he said turning to where Clint was hiding.

"How the hell did you get over there so fast?" Tony asked, curiously as he sat up. Clint shrugged, and Steve sighed clearing his throat.

"Bruce, are you sure no one saw you on your way over here?" Steve asked.

"Our room is two away from yours, plus if someone did see me, I wouldn't be here right now," he said. "Clint why are you here anyway?"

Clint stood up, straightening his jacket out. "Took Natasha out for the night, and we should probably leave now. If I wanted to get caught out after curfew, I would have made a pass at the cops; not from staying in the same room listening to you idiots bicker."

Bruce frowned, and Steve spoke up, "Why did you take Natasha out again?"

"For the sixth time," Tony added.

Clint flipped Tony off, heading for the door, "If you're not going to follow me now, Bruce, then have fun sleeping on the floor, because unlike some people, I actually lock our door if I'm going to be staying up late."

Bruce nodded to Steve and Tony, "Bye, guys, see you tomorrow," he said when he turned off his phone's light as Clint opened the door and slipped out into the dark hallway.

"It's actually today," Tony called out to Bruce as the other dark haired teen closed the door.

Steve huffed from his side of the room, "No one cares Stark, now go to sleep," he said rolling over onto his stomach.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I care, and really that is all that matters – my opinion…. Actually it's fact, so it matters _much_ more."

"Stark, shut up," Steve said, pulling the blanket over his head. Tony slipped out of his jeans and threw them on the floor, not bothering to get up and grab a pair of sweats from his wardrobe and slid under his blankets in his boxers and t-shirt. After all his final wasn't until eleven, and he had time to finish his project.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 15, 2009** **10:48 AM.**

Banner sat up in bed, blinking rapidly as the nightmare vanished from his thoughts. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, and got out of bed to go to the bathroom that was attached to their room. He didn't pay Barton any mind as the younger teen needed the sleep as much as he did. He brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face in an attempt to wake up. Looking in the mirror showed him he looked worn to the brim, and was glad he only had two finals today, and only one more tomorrow. Plus, since he got up at a relatively good time, he would be able to study some more before his first final at eleven.

Bruce sighed, coming out of the bathroom and closing the door as he walked back to bed. He just didn't want to have to wake up Tony. He didn't understand it, but the only time Tony actually got up were for a project – in which case he might not have slept at all, Pepper's demands - because that girl could get anything she wanted within reason and Tony was no exception - and Bruce himself. Though he woke up Tony a lot nicer than, say, Steve, who just told Tony curtly if he didn't get his ass to class then he wouldn't bail him out of detention, or be able to pass the class at all.

Tony's behavior was considerably worse during finals week because everyone was already stressed, and didn't need the smart ass remarks Tony seemed to just throw out at the wrong times. Bruce glanced at Clint, thinking the blonde was almost the same, though at least his roommate knew how to shut his mouth when it pissed off his friends, his professors though, not so much. Deciding that they both needed more sleep, Bruce climbed back in his bed and reached for his phone that he kept under his pillow so he could set an alarm.

He ignored Betty's texts for now; he would answer them later, or talk to her in person. Even though he didn't like talking to a lot of people, Betty just understood him, and didn't pressure him when he was getting anxious. Looking at the time, he had a brief moment of panic, he glanced at the clock on the wall to confirm his gut feeling, Bruce cursed dropping his phone and scrambling to get out of bed.

It was ten till eleven.

"Clint, get up!" he said, as he was out of bed and throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt he hoped was clean. He ran his hands through his hair, looking frantically around the room for his books and shoes.

Bruce looked over at the still sleeping teen and went over to him. Clint grunted when Bruce shook him on the arm while slipping on one of his shoes, "Barton, get up—"

"Don't touch me," he snapped, grabbing Bruce's wrist in a tight grip before letting it go, not even bothering to open his eyes from the sleep that he dearly wanted.

"We're going to be late – you're going to be late because I will leave you and Tony here if that means I won't miss out on our final," Bruce said, going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth quickly, forgetting that he already did moments ago.

Clint sat up, running a hand through over his face, humming when he looked at the clock, "We have nine minutes and twelve seconds to get ready, and run across campus… Why did you wake me up again?"

Bruce came out of the bathroom, passing Clint one of his purple t-shirts; it was the only thing he could find that didn't smell of his activities of track. "Because you cannot fail this final if you want to pass the class, and Tony cannot miss another day, final or not," he said, grabbing his bag as Clint reluctantly got up and dressed in his purple tee and sweats.

"I'm going to call Tony, get your stuff and let's go," Bruce said, grabbing his phone and speed dialing Tony, noticing briefly that he had missed calls from Clint, he would have to apologize about that later.

"_Yo,"_ Tony said, surprisingly sounding awake.

"Tony, we have a Calculus final in—" Bruce glanced at the clock.

"Eight minutes and forty-three seconds," Clint provided, dumping books out of his bag to find the right ones.

"Not enough time, Tony, we need to leave now!" Bruce said, feeling the panic rise again, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't manage to make it to the final, since there weren't any retakes, he would most likely screw his GPA, get kicked out of school, or have to take the class over again – neither of those options were on his to do list right now. Bruce sighed, grabbing his bag, looking over at Clint who was almost ready.

"_Would you calm down, Brucie? I'm ready," _he said casually, "_I'm actually waiting for _you _in the classroom, and with coffee because I know we had a hell of a night thanks to Barton."_

"You're there?" Bruce asked surprised pausing mid step to the door, "Why didn't you wake us up?" he motioned for Clint to follow him, and the blond did, locking their door as Bruce fast walked down the hallway.

"_I tried too, but honestly you sleep like the dead, and Barton snores like no tomorrow, so I just assumed you were wearing ear muffs or something. I would if I had to live with him, which I've been meaning to ask. Rogers is a pain in the ass, but how bad is sharing a room with Barton?" _Tony ranted.

"Tony, focus," Bruce said as Clint and him broke off into a run, Clint going ahead of him with ease to open the door leading outside, now they just had to manage not to slip on the ice – wonderful.

"_Right, Bruce you two have six minutes and counting to get here. I can hold Sylvia off for an extra three minutes with my breathtaking charm, but no promises. Though, I don't think she'll be too upset if you're late, she's laid back and nice to you."_

"It's because I actually do my assignments, unlike you two – remind me later how you two are still in this class?" Bruce questioned, trekking through the snow, not minding for a second that his shoes and jeans were getting ruined, watching the ground to make sure he didn't trip on anything.

"It's because we ace the exams," Clint butted in, making Bruce jerk, and drop his phone. The blond caught it on its way down, ending the call with Stark, but he could care less, as he handed the phone back to Bruce. "Let's go, five fifteen?" he said, and they both broke off into a run again.

**11:01 AM**

Tony was standing outside of their Calculus room, arms crossed leaning up against the wall as Bruce and Barton ran towards him. He huffed when Bruce stopped beside him, his friend trying to catch his breath as Barton slid from the water they were tracking but controlled his balance and didn't end up on the floor like Tony expected him to.

"You two are late." He handed Bruce a coffee and glanced at Barton, "You don't even want to know how I kept her stalled this long, I even gave her Barton's coffee and told her I needed to go take a piss otherwise I wouldn't be able to concentrate – you both owe me big time," Tony said narrowing his eyes, "Usually I'm the one being yelled at for lateness, not the other way around."

"We're sorry, Tony, and thanks for keeping Sylvia occupied while bringing us coffee. Well for bringing me coffee," Bruce said, drinking it, allowing it to warm him up from their trek through the snow.

"I'm not sorry, I didn't even want to come, but Banner insisted," Barton said, rolling his shoulders. "So, are we going to do this, or stand here and stare at the door the whole time?"

Tony rolled his eyes, opened the door and shoved Barton in, letting Bruce go ahead of him, "Look who I found on my way back Sylvia – Bruce and Barton!" Tony exclaimed as he closed the door and the test started soon after.

**12: 06 PM**

Steve sent a side glance at Betty, who caught his eye and stopped tapping her pencil, "_Sorry,"_ she mouthed. Steve shook his head, they were currently waiting for everyone else to go to lunch, having taken a spot in the common room on the ground floor of the girls dormitory. Around them were other classmates, ranging in ages studying for various finals, Steve was just happy that he was done for the semester. He could tell Betty was stressed about something though, usually she kept her cool and if she was upset, she would confront Bruce about it and they would work it out.

"Betty, what's wrong?" he asked her, looking at another girl who shifted in her seat, book on her lap as she slipped headphones into her ears in an attempt to block out the noise surrounding her. Steve's gaze came back to Betty as she sighed.

"I'm just nervous is all," she said, "The swim team has their competition against Florida tomorrow, and if we win, then we go onto the State championship."

Steve smiled, "That's great, Betty, and there's nothing to be worried about, I'm sure you'll do great like you always do."

"That's what I'm worried about though. If we win then we'll be sent off to Michigan to compete there right after Christmas," Betty said, "I really wanted to stay here, I know Bruce will be lonely here by himself."

Steve frowned, "Bruce isn't going home for the break?"

Betty shook her head, "No, he only goes home for spring break, and the summer. I thought you knew that?

He doesn't like to travel, he gets sick."

Steve nodded, "He lives in Nebraska, right?"

"Yes, and he would have to take the train which is more expensive than a plane, since flying is out of the question," she said. "Hello, Pepper, Natasha." The two waved, coming to stand in front of them, both of them with their hair pulled back in skirts and flats.

Pepper sat down by Steve, "How are your finals going, Steve?"

"I'm done with them, got B's in two classes, A's in the rest," he said. "You? And why are you two so dressed up?"

"Presentation," Pepper said, "on the morals of office behavior."

"Speech in French," Natasha answered before smirking, "You should teach Stark some of those morals, he seems to be lacking the important ones, like privacy," she said, turning around to see Tony failing to hide behind a plant.

Tony stepped out and came over to them, brushing dirt off his jacket that was not there, "Sorry that we all can't be a ninja like you, Natalie."

Natasha rolled her eyes, and kicked him in the shin, "You're just flat out rude. Stealth has nothing to do with eavesdropping."

"Where did Bruce, Peggy and Clint go?" Betty asked, thinking that they had planned to meet for lunch.

"Bruce is taking a shower, said he didn't get one this morning on account of sleeping in. Barton totally disappeared, he was behind me one second and then he just walked off. Natalie, you really need a leash for your boyfriend, his attention span is lacking," Tony told her before looking at Steve, "I really don't care where your girlfriend is, Rogers, but last I heard she had a final at this time."

Steve gave him a look, "Thanks for your concern Stark, your feelings for anyone but yourself are overwhelming," he said, "Yes, she is taking a final now, she'll meet with us after."

Tony nodded, "I know, there is just so little of me to go around, it's difficult to accommodate for everyone's life," he said looking at the four of them, "Are we going out for lunch or what?"

"What about Bruce, and Clint?" Pepper said, standing anyway and standing next to Tony.

"Clint won't be in until tomorrow, the track team has a meet in California," Natasha spoke up.

"So that covers Barton, Peggy is coming later and so is Bruce – in fact why don't we just order take out, and eat in our rooms? Sushi sound good, I'm buying," Tony said, pulling out his phone as they all agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. I apologize for the delay, on just about all of my stories. I've been struggling to write, and with wanting to focus on cranking out a novel, fanfiction isn't a priority anymore. That doesn't mean I don't have ideas, so I thank you all if your still reading my horrible stories I will probably post randomly. I hope you all have a good day, and thank you for reading. If you could drop a review to give me advice that would be appreciated. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes in the Making**

**Chapter: Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****DECEMBER 16, 2009 9:03 PM****

**"****What are you three doing?" Peggy asked as she came into Pepper and Natasha's room, seeing them putting their hair up and dressing in classy casual clothes. She fiddled with her earring as Pepper talked while texting on her phone, most likely Tony – those two were inseparable, she doesn't know why they won't admit that they both like each other.**

"Getting ready to go out, since finals are over, the boarding house is kicking everyone out who doesn't have permission to stay here for the break. So, we're all celebrating the holidays together as a group now because we'll be separated the next few weeks," Pepper said, closing her phone, "Did you want to come?"

Peggy looked at Pepper, "Of course I want to come, and you phrase it like you weren't going to ask me in the first place. Do you not want me to come?" she asked, more than a little pissed off.

"We were going to ask you on our way to the boys dorms, we couldn't find you," Betty said as she grabbed her hand bag, slipping on her boots.

"Honestly, I thought you wouldn't want to come without Steve," Natasha said, shrugging, "But, that's whatever. Are we going now? Clint keeps calling me."

Peggy crossed her arms, "Why isn't Steve going?"

"Well, he leaves early tomorrow morning, and he doesn't want to go to the party because Tony mentioned drinking, so he said he'd pass," Pepper said, grabbing her key, "Okay, let's go."

Peggy groaned, "I really wanted to go out, loosen the nerves from finals you know? I'll talk him into it," she said, following them down the hallway and across the yard to the boy's dormitory, a lot of other kids were out too, celebrating. Security didn't even try to stop them, knowing that once they were off school property, they weren't their problem.

**10:27 PM**

"Whose bright idea was it to let Tony pick out the place?" Natasha remarked as she tilted her head as they walked down the street, taking in the huge houses surrounding them.

"Tony's," Pepper told Natasha wrapping the scarf around her neck tighter, "He didn't want a lame one like last year – no offense, Steve." She smiled at him, and he nodded; only looking mildly offended.

"It wasn't that bad, not compared to the first time we celebrated as a group… well, minus Natasha and Clint," Steve said, and Peggy leaned closer to him.

"As long as we get some place warm, I don't care where we go," Peggy said.

Betty sighed, able to see the white plumes coming from her mouth. "Does it have to be a college party though?"

"Yeah, Tony, couldn't you have picked someplace…. _less_ likely to attract attention?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Clint scoffed, "When has Stark been known for keeping things on the down low?" He pointed out, seeing the mansion from where they were, light up and loud – definitely not inconspicuous. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for cops too; the last thing they all wanted was to be jail tomorrow when they were going on break.

"What is this, why are you all ganging up on me? I'll have you know that only a slim number of people can get into this party – and I booked us a free entry so you _should be thanking me,"_ Tony said off handedly. "Just relax, this is the start of our month off – nothing is going to happen like the first party."

"It better not," Steve said, thinking that was the worst experience to really get to know five out of the seven of his friends.

"If I even hint a disaster, I'm leaving," Bruce said, rubbing his hands together as they got closer to the mansion.

Betty nodded, "Agreed."

"Do I even want to know what happened at the first party?" Natasha questioned, looking at them all before her eyes landed on Clint who was beside her.

He shrugged, "Don't look at me, I wasn't here yet either. Although, if I would have to guess… Steve and Bruce got piss drunk, and Tony got arrested… Pepper got hit on, Betty had a break down, and Peggy fucked some stranger because she wasn't with Steve yet."

They all stopped and stared at him.

"That was somewhat correct," Bruce confessed, looking away.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I didn't get arrested, I got a ticket – for disorderly conduct."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "The only reason you didn't go to jail was because you threw your name out there, with a few hundred so you _could_ get off with just a ticket." Her eyes landed on Clint, "And I'll have you know I did not _fuck _some stranger, and it wouldn't have mattered anyway because we hadn't even met yet," she said looking up at Steve.

"So, what you're saying is that you're a whore, and it's suitable to make a pass at guys as long as you're not dating anyone… because that's what I'm hearing," Tony said, casually looking at Peggy.

Peggy glared at him, turned away from Steve and slapped Tony. Bruce winced at the contact and Tony muttered an, "Ow."

"You're such a jerk! Let's go, Steve, I've had just about enough of your friends," she said, grabbing his hand and stalking off to the party. Steve looked back, both anger and resentment on his face but he didn't say anything and soon the two were out of sight.

Pepper put her chilled hand to the red mark that was forming on his cheek. "I don't know whether you deserved that or not."

"Tony, that was harsh," Bruce informed him.

"But the truth," Natasha said, shrugging when Bruce looked at her. "What, she can be a bitch."

Clint rolled his shoulders, "It's half past ten, are we going to let the party continue without us?"

Tony scoffed, straightening up, "Please, as if the party could _start_ without us, let's get a move on. This is going to be the best party of '09," he said smirking and leading the group towards it.

**DECEMBER 17, 2009**

**2:02 AM**

_This is the worst party ever_.

Bruce continued through the crowd of young adults who were jumping to the music surrounding him as he ignored the many jabs of elbows. He wished he were taller, it would make getting to a secure location much easier with some mid-twenty year olds who were at least a few inches taller if not more. Bruce adjusted his glasses and attempted to walk straight but didn't want to shove anyone so that was harder than expected.

Feeling someone grab his hand, he turned around to see Pepper and Betty, he smiled lowly at them, wincing when the music got louder and the lights flashed.

"Follow us," Pepper yelled over the music, and Bruce could tell by the way her hair was framing her face that she too had been pushed around, but she didn't take it without a shove back.

Betty and Pepper led Bruce to the far side of the mansion and slipped into one of the bathrooms, closing and locking the door. Betty sighed and Pepper sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing her feet after she got them out of her heels. "We have a problem," Betty finally said.

"I know, you two are the only ones I've seen all night, and it's after one thirty – where did everyone go?" Bruce asked, worried for his friends.

Pepper shook her head, "We don't know, I just found Betty forty minutes ago. We spent that time finding you, and I've been looking for Tony the whole night."

"This is a disaster," Bruce said before pulling out his phone to see if anyone of his friends had tried to get a hold of him.

"Steve called an hour ago, but I couldn't hear him and he hasn't answered me yet," Betty told him.

"Have you heard anything from Natasha or Clint?" Pepper questioned Bruce.

He shrugged, "No, the last time I saw them was downstairs."

"Well, what do you say we go look for them," Betty said, "Should we split up, or stay together?"

"Considering it took me three hours to find anyone of you, I'm agreeing that we stay with each other," Bruce said.

Pepper nodded, "Let's start on this floor, and work our way up, me and Betty were just downstairs and we didn't see anyone there either."

**2:43 AM**

Tony glanced at the two cards he had before putting them face down, it wasn't a bad hand, two fives – one a diamond and the other a spade. Tapping his foot he glanced at the cards on the table already, another diamond and three spades. Taking a look around at the other guys gathered at the Poker Table, Tony took a sip of his beer and raised to five hundred, he didn't have much to lose. The dealer set down another five and Tony smirked into his plastic cup, turning over his cards. The seven guys playing against him groaned and shouted out a string of curses as cards went flying. Tony just shrugged, and collected his winnings, they were a bunch of idiots when it came to patience so he didn't mind taking their money – he could have went all in with the thousand he had, but thought that was too cruel.

Stuffing the hundreds in his jacket pocket he grabbed his beer, nodded at the losers and stood up leaving the room. Tony closed the door, checking his watch as he took another sip. It was a little after two forty, he supposed he could try to find Pepper and the others now and head on out. Since he knew calling them would be useless with this much noise going on he wouldn't be able to hear anything, and the receiver would be no different.

He walked down the hallway, glancing over the balcony hearing shouts. He decided it would be in his best interest if he grabbed another beer before facing the crowd of high, drunk, and overall pansy college students. He rolled his eyes as some girl bumped into him, knocking his current beer over the balcony. Thankfully it didn't land on anyone – though close and he would have been ecstatic if it had, at this angle he would have seen it soak the person.

Tony went towards the stairs, another beer sounded perfect right about now, after all it was free and he wasn't about to deny free anything most of all alcohol.

**2:46 AM**

Natasha wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, setting down the glass of rum as she grabbed another shot. Downing that one, she heard cheers around her as the two college guys in front of her pushed their empty glasses away. She took the other one in her hand as she counted the glasses in front of her and then of the two guys, she had won by three. Nodding at them, she said, "It was a good try, boys."

Standing up, she finished the last glass of rum and slammed it back on the table, she ran her hands through her hair and walked out of the room, only slightly dizzy. She ran her tongue over her teeth, smelling the alcohol on her breath, Natasha probably shouldn't have drank five guys under the table, but she was bored and pissed off at Clint for ditching her. Natasha still didn't know where he was, or any of the others were for that matter. She remembered seeing Bruce in the crowd a little over two hours ago, and saw Steve leaving with Peggy as soon as she started drinking. Not wanting to have to deal with Peggy, she ignored them and focused on how many shots she could get down in the time limit provided.

Weaving her way through the foyer, she saw Stark coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Natasha, how is your night going?" he asked, coming up to her.

She took in his appearance and saw that he had a slight bruise to his cheek from when Peggy had slapped him. Other than that he looked okay, even with the new beer in his hand. "Memorable," she said shortly.

"Same," Stark said taking a drink of his beer. "I never knew poker against drunk college guys would be so easy."

Natasha gave him a look, "Everything is easy for you, Stark. We should get going, Steve and Peggy already left and this is getting a little out of control," she said as a drunk guy was shoved near her, Natasha just side stepped him and watched him fall to the floor face first. Natasha raised her eyebrow at Stark, and tilted her head away.

"Well that was rude of them," Stark remarked about Steve and Peggy leaving, as he followed Natasha to the sitting room where it was considerably quieter.

"Honestly, I don't blame them, because I'm starting to consider your reasoning for bringing us to a college party is incredibly stupid," she said, sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey, don't blame me, you just said you were having a memorable time – what happened to that? If you say your boyfriend dumped you, then I'm walking away right now."

Natasha glared at him, "Clint didn't dump me, because he wasn't my boyfriend in the beginning, Stark. We need to find the others, and get out of here – this feels shady."

"Shady, what are you talking about! This is the best party we've been to since we joined the school. Live a little Romanoff," he said smiling at her.

"Stark, you're drunk, I'm possibly drunk and we don't know where our four friends are and you want me to live a little? I wouldn't be surprised if Clint had gotten into a fight already," Natasha said

"You worry about him too much, you know. I don't understand why you two are all over each other – but don't admit that you're together," Stark told her, lounging in one of the chairs, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I could say the same about you and Pepper – kissing whenever you two have a moment alone," she smirked when he blushed. It must be the alcohol, because she would never talk this much to Stark unless it was absolutely necessary, and he would never blush like a schoolboy when it came to Pepper, he would deny or exaggerate – but never _blush. _"What, you thought you two were being secretive, sneaking around? I'm Pepper's roommate, she's not that stealthy. Really though, you two are good for each other. Pepper is strict, and bossy, while you're careless and interfering—"

"I am not interfering," Stark stated, before pausing and shrugging slightly. "Okay, perhaps I'm a bit interfering, but really can you blame me? Barton is the one you should be questioning about characteristics – the guy knows nothing when it comes to personal space. Yet he keeps everything bottled up, asking a simple question is like punishing him to a death march or something."

"So he knows when to shut his mouth – you should take pointers, Stark. Really, a _bit_ interfering? You dig into other people's business when it doesn't remotely concern yours, and you still wonder why Barton doesn't tell you anything," Natasha said.

"What, like he tells you everything?" Stark scoffed, not believing it, but when he glanced at Natasha, she didn't seem surprised by the statement. "So he does? Is that why you care so much – why do you care anyway? You don't give two shits about anyone else, why is Barton so special?"

"I'm the only one who cares, Stark – that's why he's so special, he doesn't have anyone giving a shit _about _him," Natasha deadpanned. And wow, she looked concerned and angry at the same time, Tony reflected. He would put this down as their first, and probably last bonding experience. He blamed it on the alcohol. Even though it didn't affect their frame of mind, he knew she would never talk to him like this again.

"What do you mean, you're the only one? We all care – well, I can't speak for Peggy, but the rest of us do. You two need to stop being so secretive—"

There was a crash in the kitchen, and Natasha stood up suddenly. People were running around, and Tony had never seen so many idiots scramble in one direction before, it was crazy and he was already hypothesizing what could have happened. Until he heard the front door smash open with statements of police, arrest, public disturbance….

Well, _shit._

Natasha was next to him in a second and he didn't know when he stood up, but people were near them now, pushing and shoving and –

"Move, Stark!" Natasha snapped, knocking the beer out of his hand and gripping his forearm with such strength he'd have to ask her later where she worked out, but not now. Now Natasha was practically dragging him, and he would have complained, and questioned her judgment because she wasn't headed for a window or door like everyone else. No, she was leading him to the stairs, and gave him quite a shove ahead of her for him to ascend the grand stairway.

Once he got up to the fourth story from Natasha's many knees in the back and smart remarks to _move your ass,_ he glanced down from the balcony. Most of the floor was cleared out by now, and it seemed as if no one had been there at all except for the trash everywhere. There was a large amount of red cups smashed in everyone's haste to get out – he couldn't identify the one that he had dropped earlier. He then saw at least twenty officers storm in, and Tony took an unconscious step back, he looked to his left, and where had Natasha gone to?

"Stark," she hissed, grabbing him – again with the man handling – and pulled him into a room. Locking the door, she slid down the wall sighing. Tony just stood there, his mind catching up to the events that happened and thinking three steps ahead at how they were going to get out of here. The room was empty and dark with the exception of a window covered by some blinds, but it still smelled like beer and smoke.

Tony closed his eyes, this _was_ almost as bad as the first party – granted, he hopefully wouldn't be pestered by the cops this time. He couldn't say anything about his friends though. He didn't even know where Pepper, Betty, Clint or Bruce were – he hadn't seen any of them since they split up at the beginning of the night. Tony sat down and put his hands through his hair, he could feel Natasha staring at him. "What do we do now?" He never thought he'd be asking her that, ever, but she seemed to know what to do in a time like this.

"We wait, that's all we can do," she said calmly.

**2:47 AM**

Clint ignored the thoughts in his mind about a certain red head he should be looking for and centered his attention on the fake blonde with freckles he had picked up less than twenty minutes ago. Said blonde had trapped him in the kitchen, they had a few beers before taking the lead to the closest bedroom on the second floor. Making a note to find her name later, he kissed her slowly as she undid her jeans and he shed his shirt, both of which landed on the floor near them.

She shoved Clint on the bed and he caught himself, bracing his elbows behind him as he watched her unbutton her shirt slowly to reveal the lingerie she had underneath. Fancier than anything Natasha had let him see last summer when they would talk for hours in one of the cargo holders that held props for the circus acts he performed in. That was the first week they had met, and he didn't regret a second since.

"You're hot," the blonde said suddenly and latched herself onto him, straddling his thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands came up to brace her hips. Blondie sucked on his neck – possibly leaving a hickey – as Clint moved back on the bed to have more room.

"Do you. Have a girlfriend?" she asked in between kisses, which could have been her attempting to distract him, and it was not working. He thought about it. Did he have a girlfriend? Sure, he had been with a few girls, but since meeting Natasha, she had been his only one. But they weren't together, they had talked about it and agreed that it would be best to stay friends, or as Natasha mentioned 'Friends with Benefits' if a title was needed. He also knew for a fact that she had seduced multiple older guys to complete jobs in a verified manner, but who was he to judge as this blonde was at least six years older than he was, if not more.

"Boyfriend?" she guessed as she pulled back and looked at him when he failed to answer.

"No, neither. I'm not in a relationship," Clint said, clearing that up.

The blonde smirked, "Good – neither am I." She kissed him again and pushed on his shoulders resulting in him falling back, but she met him in the middle for another kiss.

_I'm not in a relationship_, Clint reminded himself as he flipped them so he was hovering over her. Clint took in her blue eyes, not surprised that he could distinctly see them even in the dark and lowered his head to kiss her jaw line.

_Natasha…_ he thought as the blonde raked her nails down his back, he felt the sting and blood flow when she extracted them but he couldn't find the reason to care. He wasn't with Natasha – hadn't ever been as far as he knew. So why did he feel like he was doing something wrong?

He shouldn't feel guilty.

The blonde arched into Clint and moaned as he ran his hands over her sides. Her bare legs chafing against his jeans as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

But he did, and that's what worried him.

****2:49 AM****

**He wasn't moving fast enough, Bruce reflected as he stumbled over what he thought was a chair but he didn't get the best look at it as Peggy gripped his wrist tighter and pulled him along. Pepper was ahead of them following the other students as they ran from the house to the fence that marked the property line. They were now a good twenty feet from it when someone grabbed Bruce's shirt collar and put him down, hard. The grip that Peggy had on him went slack as he was shoved to the ground, a knee digging into his back keeping him there when he tried to struggle. **

**There was a crash of what sounded like breaking glass to Bruce, from behind him and the officer who was forcing the breath out of him. Bruce turned his head to the side, tasting grass, mud and the lingering alcohol still on his breath, as he saw two people fall from the second story window. He held his breath in fear as he watched them fall, preparing himself mentally for the impact that he knew would hurt. To his surprise though, they fell into the pool that stretched half the length of the mansion, and he just hoped it was the deep end. **

**Bruce heard the officer read him his rights as he was jerked up from his position, and he glanced over his shoulder as the officer kept a grip on his arm. Most of the students were gone, a few like himself were being lead to the front of the mansion to the street where police cruisers were waiting. Bruce pursed his lips as he didn't see Betty nor Pepper, that was good though - that meant there was a chance that they had gotten away. He was glad that as they got closer to the street, Bruce couldn't identify any of his friends mixed in with the other college students. **

**He only wondered if Tony and Betty were safe, as he was put in the back of one of the cruiser's, and wished he would have said something about them getting out of there sooner. Maybe then they wouldn't all be in this mess, separated and not knowing what was going to happen next. The door was shut with enough force to make Bruce flinch from the sound and he adjusted his broken glasses. He would have to replace at least one lense from what he felt. He looked out the window as they pulled away from the mansion, and a thought hit him as hard as he had impacted the ground and ate grass. He had snuck out after curfew with his friends, attended a college party, drank more than the legal amount - not to mention the fact that he was underage - also couldn't locate any of his friends currently, and was on his way to jail. **

**What was he going to tell his father?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: so, there is the third chapter, please tell me what you all think. I have no reviews yet, and I'm hoping it's just because the plot hasn't really made an appearance. Although, if you all don't like it then tell me and I'll either change whatever it is, or take it down. I would just like some feedback, please.**


End file.
